


Sweet as Sleep

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breastfeeding, Creampie, F/M, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Married Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nancy's son doesn't understand why his sister can drink from her but he can't.





	Sweet as Sleep

Her belly was feeling heavier and heavier each passing day. It was becoming harder to do her chores and work around it, but Nancy didn’t let it stop her. She rubbed her palm over a spot where she’s pretty sure an elbow was sticking into her ribs. Her hand brushed down the front of her dress and rested underneath her stomach, holding it up as she took a short break from cooking.

She looked out the window and the kids were playing outside with the dog. They were jumping around and screaming, enjoying their break too. Geoffrey and George were chasing each other while Karen toddled after them. They would be exhausted by tonight. They helped her as much as possible with their father gone, tending to the gardens and the animals and keeping the house in order.

Sighing, Nancy got back to work, waddling over to the mixing bowl and started to vigorously mix the mashed potatoes. They would be inside begging for dinner any minute.

As soon as dinner was finished, the boys helped her wash dishes since she couldn’t stand too close to the sink with her stomach in the way. Her feet were aching so much, she kicked off her shoes and helped them dry as they each rinsed.

The family settled down on the couch afterward, reading a story to wind down. The boys sat on the floor while Nancy had her feet up on the coffee table. Karen was nestled into her side, trying to feel the baby through her dress.

“Milk! Ma, Milk!” Karen looked up at her and pressed a palm over her mother’s chest. Nancy was trying to ween Karen off her breastmilk, but it wasn’t working so well. Especially on nights like these when she was too tired to fight back.

“Alright, honey, but just for tonight.” Nancy starts unsnapping her dress one by one, but the toddler yanks open her mom’s dress all the way down to her belly button, eager for her next meal. 

“Karen!” Nancy starts to yell but Karen is already pulling aside her dress and latching onto her right nipple, suckling with concentration. Her other hand rests on her momma’s big tummy, playing with the belly button that stuck out now. Nancy sighs and settles back against the couch, as long as the girl was calm she didn’t mind. 

Distracted by his mom and sister, Geoffrey looks back them and wonders aloud, “How come she eats like that Momma?”

“Because she thinks she’s a baby, that’s why.”

“Why do only babies eat like that, then?”

“Because they don’t have teeth, and they need to get big and strong from their momma’s.”  
Her son was always so curious and asked so many questions. Most of them she didn’t really know how to answer, but she tried her best.

Geoffrey stood up and came onto her other side, so he could watch his sister eat from up close. He watched her little mouth move over his mother as she sucked her milk. Pulling her other breast out from her dress, he was about to try some for himself when a little baby hand came over and grasped the nipple, twiddling it in her fingers.

“Hey! Mama! Karen won’t share!” he whined.

“Karen, careful with Mama, you can hurt her. And Geoffrey, you’re too old to drink from here.” 

Jealous of his sister, he watched her play with the nipple that wasn’t being used to eat. Milk was starting to form on the tip, coating her little hand in the sticky substance. Not fair, all he wanted was a taste. Huffing, he retreated back to the floor with his brother. That’s alright, he would come up with a plan. Later.

That night, Nancy put the kids to sleep and got herself ready for bed. She pulled the nightdress over her head and settled in. It didn’t take long for her to nod off, despite her giant middle constantly disturbing her, she fell into a deep sleep almost instantly.

The house was silent except for a few creaks here and there. The door to the boy’s room slowly opened and Geoffrey sneaked out, closing it shut after him. He tip-toed to his parent’s room and silently entered. His mom was sleeping soundly, the covers ripped off of her in the summer heat. He could see the mountain her belly made from the bottom of the bed as she turned over. Climbing into the bed he inspected his mom’s nightdress. He noticed that her gown didn’t have the snaps on the front like the other one she had. That would be a problem.

Reaching down for the hem he pulled it up over her stomach as far as it would go. The fabric got stuck underneath her halfway over the bump, at the hill over her bellybutton. Geoffrey didn’t let that stop him. Pulling from underneath, he got the nightdress free and pulled it up all the way over to expose both her breasts.

Excited, Geoffrey laid down next to his mother and held up her breast, so he could wrap his lips around her nipple. Trying to remember what Karen did, Geoffrey sucked gently until he felt warm milk on his tongue. He drank from his mom and reached over to gently play with her other nipple as his sister did earlier, rolling it between his fingers and circling it as it perked up. She hummed as she shifts, pushing her chest forward, allowing him to drink easier. He watched her naked belly roll with the movement of the baby inside as he drank, it looked so strange. His mom groaned in her sleep and Geoffrey froze, thinking she’d woken up and be upset with him. She only pressed her hand against it the top of her belly smoothing over it to calm the baby. Relieved, Geoffrey closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his mother, drinking from her until he fell asleep.

Leal entered the house as silently as possible, not wanting to wake his family. The hunting trip took longer than planned, but he came back with lots of game. Plenty to last them for at least a couple months.

He slowly walked up the stairs and walked into his bedroom. Inside he found his wife sleeping on her side, her nightshirt shucked up to her collarbones with their son latched on her breast in his sleep.

“What on earth.” He whispers. Walking over, he gently picks up Geoffrey without waking him and carries him back to bed.

Coming back into their bedroom he sees that Nancy has turned over, the skin of her rounded stomach almost glowing in the moonlight, her nipples glistening with the shine of her milk. Walking over to his wife he palms the hill of her pregnant belly, feeling his child rolling around inside. Since Nancy’s breasts are still hanging out of her night dress he flick’s a finger underneath her nipple to catch the milk bead on the end.

Bringing his finger to his mouth he tastes it and hums in approval. No wonder his son was in here earlier, her milk is the sweetest. Undressing all the way, Leal’s hard penis curls up against his stomach red and hot. His balls feel heavy from not having a proper release in a while and he slides in behind his wife, poking her in the back with his erection. His hand smooths down her belly and he holds her there as he grinds into her ass.

She makes soft noises as he kisses her neck and pulls her leg up to tease at her entrance. She was so sensitive lately, she always was when she’s pregnant. Feeling up and down her pussy with two fingers, he gets her nice and wet. Thumbing her clit, he gently applies pressure and her hips circle in time with his touch. She was still asleep, she must be so exhausted. 

Pulling her back a little so he can reach her breast, Leal closes his lips around the engorged nipple, milk bursting on the tip. He’s breathing deep through his nose as he drinks from her, enjoying the sounds coming from his wife as he slowly inserted his fingers into her snatch. Her fat, swollen lips engulfed his fingers as he set a steady pace. Moaning in her sleep, Nancy’s hips sluggishly humped against his fingers, her legs opening in response to the pleasure. Pulling out, he adjusts his hold on her thighs and pulls her wide, her pussy lips spreading open from the stretch.

She hums as he sticks her again increasing the tempo. Her back bends, thrusting her breasts and swollen belly forward. Smiling against her breast, he continues teasing her clit and lips as he watches her giant, trembling belly thrust forward.

His cock jumped at the sight. His wife was pregnant with his baby, her breasts were full of milk to feed his kids, and her pussy was dripping for him. Not able to hold on any longer, his lips let go of her nipple and he reaches down to grab himself and line up with her.

Thrusting forward, he buries the head of his cock into her wetness and she arches back against him, moaning as her feet find purchase against his thighs. Gently pulling back and forth he slowly enters her, groaning as he bottoms out, his balls barely touching her cunt. 

Moaning, Nancy’s hand flaps down to where they’re connected, still drunk on sleep and pleasure. Leal hooks an arm under her knee and pulls her leg up, so he can properly push into her. 

He watches her slumbering body respond to his thrusts, her snatch getting more wet as she blossoms around him. Letting go of her thigh, he teases her clit, hoping to feel her come around his cock. He wants to watch her tit’s jiggle and her belly ripple with the waves of her climax. Picking up the pace, Leal thrusts harder behind her. He’s surprised she hasn’t woken up yet, not that he’s complaining.

Her breaths are coming in short and fast when she suddenly seizes up, letting him know it was time. Leal’s hand finds his way to her belly as he feels it contracting with the shocks of her orgasm. The jolt wakes Nancy up as she feels her pussy fluttering around her husband. She moans loudly as she reaches back for a kiss. Their mouths meet in a flurry of lips and tongues moving against each other. Her breasts are leaking like faucets, her hard nipples continuously releasing milk. He’s thrusting in her as he feels the wetness from her pussy drip down onto his dick. The rhythmic pulsing of her cunt has him seeing stars and soon he’s coming inside her.

They lay there together, his hand rubbing up and down her belly, feeling their child kicking in the womb. Their mouths found each other as they lazily said their hellos. 

Finally pulling out, Leal scoots down the bed to watch his come drip out of her snatch. He gently reached up and thumbed her clit wishing he could see her face over her gigantic belly. Nancy’s body was still humming with her climax and she moaned as her husband kisses and licks her opening, her legs spreading wide open for him. Suddenly he closed his lips over her nub, sucking on it deeply. She cries out and holds up one of her legs to give him better access, grinding against his face.

“Mm, yes.” She hisses, her other arm holding onto her belly. Her next climax washes over her as he leans back to watch her pussy pulse, leaking more of his come. He kisses her clit one more time, then moving up to kiss the bottom of her belly.

They settle next to each other in the bed, trying to get as close face to face with her belly between them.

“Welcome home.” She whispers.

“Mm, it’s good to be back.” Suddenly remembering, he asks, “We’re you nursing Geoffrey before bed?”

“What? No, why would I?”   
“When I got home he was in the bed, suckling you.” He chuckles.

“Oh, he must’ve gotten jealous of Karen, she was feeding from me today and he wanted a taste, the little bugger.”

Laughing again, Leal grasps her belly in both his hands, “Well they’re in for a rude awakening once this one is born. They’re probably going to suck you dry.”

“Mmhm.” She rests against the pillows, “Goodnight, Leal.”

“Goodnight Love.”


End file.
